Égida Floral Edea
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30166 |no = 948 |element = Tierra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = Uno de los cuatro guerreros legendarios que lucharon para salvar el reino de Palmyna. Al conseguir encerrar a Cardes en el inframundo, Edea cayó en un sueño profundo mientras vestía aún a su armadura reluciente, Lafdranya. Sin embargo, al escuchar a sus compañeros llamarla, Edea despertó de nuevo, debilitando el sello de Cardes. Habiendo decidido derrotar de nuevo al Dios Caído junto con sus amados amigos, Lafdranya se transformó en una espada grande para ayudar a que los deseos de su poseedora se cumpliesen. |summon = Lafdranya used all of its power to help me... I will never forget such a noble sacrifice... |fusion = I shall accept it all. After all, the reason I am here is because I wished it so. |evolution = You can't build a future by just being defensive! I chose to fight to live alongside my friends! |hp_base = 4750 |atk_base = 1625 |def_base = 1625 |rec_base = 1389 |hp_lord = 6605 |atk_lord = 2300 |def_lord = 2332 |rec_lord = 2021 |hp_anima = 7497 |rec_anima = 1783 |atk_breaker = 2538 |def_breaker = 2094 |atk_guardian = 2062 |def_guardian = 2570 |rec_guardian = 1902 |def_oracle = 2213 |hp_oracle = 6248 |rec_oracle = 2378 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Poder de la bella naturaleza |lsdescription = Aumenta un 100% el ATQ de tipo tierra, un 30% la DEF y niega el daño crítico de los enemigos. |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Gran oleada |bbdescription = Combo de 15 ataques de tierra a un enemigo, añade Ponzoña, Herida, Flaqueza y Enfermedad al ataque durante 3 turnos y reduce el daño recibido un 50% 1 turno. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 34~25 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Última cruzada |sbbdescription = Combo de 18 ataques de tierra a enemigos, añade Ponzoña, Herida, Flaqueza y Enfermedad al ataque durante 3 turnos y reduce el daño recibido un 50% 1 turno. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31~22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = Ataraxia |ubbdescription = Combo de 21 ataques brutales de tierra a enemigos, tu ATQ reduce mucho su ATQ 2 turnos y reduce el daño recibido en un 75% durante un turno. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 36 |cbmbb = 30 |cbmsbb = 18 |cbmubb = 21 |es = Voluntad blindada |esitem = Lafdranya |esdescription = Añade el efecto de eliminar aflicciones al BB y al SBB y aumenta todos sus parámetros un 20% si Lafdranya está equipada. |evofrom = 30165 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Salvadores de Palmyna |addcatname = Edea 5 }}